


untitled

by kjdpot



Series: domestic boning (chenyeol verse) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ?! they gotta be quick, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, I don’t know what this is, M/M, Mess, Morning Sex, Mostly Smut, PWP, Riding, Rushed Sex, i guess, jongdae calls him baby a lot incase that is also not your jam, they’re very irresponsible, top chanyeol incase that’s not your jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdpot/pseuds/kjdpot
Summary: this was originally part of a wip that was basically just a giant “jongdae’s waist appreciation fic” but it ended up not being nearly enough waist appreciation so i cut it and put it here





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally part of a wip that was basically just a giant “jongdae’s waist appreciation fic” but it ended up not being nearly enough waist appreciation so i cut it and put it here

there aren’t a lot of opportunities for them to really take their time, and this is not one of those opportunities where they can.

 

jongdae is singing at a wedding in 2 hours, needs to get dressed and start driving in less than an hour, but he’s practically jumping on chanyeol the moment he wakes up.

 

“wanna ride you,” he says, “you think i have time? i have to be there at 10.” he’s already straddling chanyeol’s thighs, dipping to kiss his neck. 

 

“you are never allowed to tease me about my sex drive again,” chanyeol sighs. “did you prep in the shower?”

 

“yes.” he obviously didn’t get off, or else he’d be rushing to get ready. “do you want to? i can jack off if not but i,” he pauses, dropping his head to brush his lips against chanyeol’s collar bones, “i want you, baby.”

 

chanyeol’s dick twitches. “yeah, okay,” he says. jongdae wastes no time in stripping chanyeol’s pants and underwear, stroking him until he’s hard enough. it doesn’t take long with the image of jongdae above him, fucking down on him, taking care of the both of them.

 

“fuck,” jongdae mumbles. “i wish i could cancel and just fuck you all day.” it sounds like a dream come true.

 

“i wish. but no, you’ve got to go and be a good person.” chanyeol lets out a dramatic sigh, it breaks when jongdae slides up chanyeol to rub his ass on his husband’s cock. chanyeol didn’t even realize he had stripped completely. he palms the bedside table for lube and hands it to his husband. 

 

“condom?”

 

“i don’t really wanna be leaking at the wedding.”

 

“there’s always plugs,” chanyeol suggests, mostly joking.

 

jongdae pinches him. “i’m not wearing plugging your semen in my ass during some stranger’s wedding. yes condom.” 

 

so chanyeol grabs a condom, too, tearing it open and sliding it onto his length. he watches jongdae glance toward the clock, worrying his lip between his teeth. “dae, if you’re worried about the time i can blow you and you can get ready right after.”

 

“no, i haven’t had anything but my hands up my ass in like two weeks, we’ll be quick,” jongdae assures him. then he’s taking chanyeol’s dick back into his hand, lubing it up before aligning it with his hole. 

 

he sinks down slowly, stopping halfway to adjust his position and sit up fully. chanyeol’s hands fly to his small waist to support him. “fucking tight,” chanyeol breathes. above him, jongdae keeps sinking, his mouth dropping open and hands gripping chanyeol’s thighs behind him. 

 

“ _ fuck _ ,” his husband groans, starting to grind down. “it’s been way too fucking long.”

 

“you okay?”

 

jongdae nods, lifting up to drop back down quickly. he moans loudly, his hole clenching as he continues to ride at that angle. the tightness around chanyeol’s cock feels fucking amazing, looking up at his husband, his wrecked, flushed, heavily breathing husband, only makes it better. it’s so irresponsible to be doing this without a lot of time to spare, jongdae’s gonna show up late to the rehearsal for sure, but  _ fuck  _ if it doesn’t feel good. 

 

chanyeol drops a hand to wrap around jongdae’s cock. jongdae moans again, his grip on chanyeol’s thighs faltering just a bit. he lifts and drops, grinds, moves his hips in circles, pins chanyeol down by the thighs so he can’t thrust up into him. all of it feels so fucking good, chanyeol thumbs his husband’s slit faster in an effort to get him to come first.

 

“baby, baby, fuck,” jongdae groans out, everything in him tensing before he comes undone. he spills mostly into chanyeol’s fist but some makes it onto his stomach. chanyeol fucks up into him and comes just a moment after.

 

“what time is it?”

 

“9:23,” chanyeol says. “i’ll help get your stuff in the car, put your suit out so you can save a little time. how far’s the venue?”

 

jongdae sighs, rolling off of chanyeol and onto his back. chanyeol slips off the used condom and dumps it in the trashcan beside the bed. “only 20 minutes, thank god. i’ll be a little late since i have to wash up again, reasonable enough to blame on traffic i hope.”

 

“should’ve convinced you to just take the blowjob,” chanyeol remarks.

 

“no, i needed this. we haven’t been able to fuck in so long, i couldn’t even get off in the shower because it wasn’t enough.”

 

“shut up, you’re gonna make me want more, you have to get ready.” chanyeol leans over and kisses jongdae, who just sighs again. “i have the day off tomorrow. we’ll take our time, then.” he sits up, stretches as he’s suddenly reminded that he didn’t do anything before jongdae climbed on him. kind of a great way to start the day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope it wasn’t too bad
> 
> also i’m gonna go fucking insane with this “untitled” shit i keep meaning to go back and title everything but then i get distracted and forget lol


End file.
